


Дело о серебряной дудке

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, магия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с оригинальным миром автора. Эксперимент. Шерлок - маг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[MORE=]1.

Человек в черном плаще вздохнул, сложил лицо в улыбку. Лицо складывалось с трудом.  
Это вообще был странный человек: высок, худоват, черноволос и нечёсан, определенно некрасив и почти отталкивающ, но запоминался.  
Да, запоминался.  
И ещё шёл дождь. Лужи уже собрались, ворона сидела на асфальте, нахохлившись и жалко мокрая, но усердно обклёвывала кус колбасы. Фонарные столбы стали все расхристанные и растанцованные, будто недавно плясали до упаду, но всё-таки не упали. Некоторые опасно накренились.  
Человек смахнул меловую пыль с плеч, плечами же пожал и исчез, будто и не было.

2.  
Женщин не обижают. Потому что они женщины. Но иногда некоторым сучкам следовало бы вмазать и даже всунуть. И, кажется, сделалось бы легче. Стеснённая условностями жизнь не позволяет.  
\- Да, мэм. Так точно, мэм, - кивает тогда.  
“Мэм”, сержант по особым, третьемагическим, поджимает губы. Держит гадкую улыбочку за пазухой.  
\- Можете быть свободны, рядовой.  
Но именно эту женщину обижать опасно. Это ведь не женщина, это ведь проклятая сучья ведьма.  
Поэтому приходится подыскивать лупину на улице.

3.  
Русый с рыжиной мужчина лет тридцати возвращается со службы, озабоченно глядя на небо. То полно серых беспробудных хлопьев и вряд ли прояснится в ближайшие часы. В этом проклятом городе вообще всё окончательно проясняется только в самом конце, когда устанавливают большой чёрный камень со строчкой из какого-нибудь Писания или пошлого стишка, и годами жизни.  
Сегодня умерла одна, от колото-резаных и солидной доли мортума, снять который не поручился бы ни один м-врач. Ну и что, что проститутка? Сперва всё равно человек.  
Мужчина морщится, как от зубной боли. Он ощущает чужие смерти как непрерывно растущий снежный ком, но ужасно грязный.  
Он приходит и говорит:  
\- Уже вторая.

4\.   
Проклятый дождь загоняет в бар. Приходится что-нибудь заказывать и приплачивать за “крышу” этому импотенту, хозяину Эндрю. Как раз тогда, когда денег почти не осталось.  
В баре уже шумно, какой-то идиот размахивает руками, разбрасывает неаккуратные пьяные пассы. Сыплются искры.  
Эндрю, сдвинув брови, расталкивая и отпихивая локтями посетителей, направляется к нарушителю. Вид у хозяина самый решительный, обещающий шумное выдворение. Возможно даже, мордой в лужу.  
Аника, поболтав ногами на высоком табурете, решительно разворачивается к стойке и приканчивает рюмку. Скоро завсегдатаи сделаются настолько пьяны, что аникины услуги им уже не потребуются.  
Идти на улицу?  
Бррр.  
Слякоть. Грязь. Сетчатые чулки не спасают от пронзительной стужи. Фараошки цепляются.  
Нарушитель посрамлен, уничтожен, раздавлен игрой мышц Эндрю.  
Бармен возвращается, мимоходом мазнув лапищей аникину ляжку. Аника хихикает, но не всерьёз, а прекрасно понимая, что под фартуком Эндрю уже ничто не закукарекает. Жена ведьма, кажется.  
Сама Аника лишена малейшей м-искры. Она, впрочем, не печалится. Но сегодня особенно нужны деньги. Взгляд её рассеянно блуждает по пьяноватым лицам, машинально отсекая безнадежные случаи и клиентуру, которую следует обходить десятой дорогой. Убеждается, что иных в баре нет, расстроенно кивает бармену, знаком просит добавки.  
Получает следующую рюмку.  
\- Эй, детка, ты сегодня свободна?  
Тяжелая влажная рука ложится на талию. От руки распространяется покалывание. Еще не обернувшись, Аника кивает. М-клиенты всегда щедры.  
Хотя затея ей впервые в жизни не нравится.

5\.   
В двухэтажной квартире, съёмной, не слишком дорогой, один жилец страдал мигренью на диване, бесхребетно развалясь в неопрятном гнезде подушек, пледов, газет. Второй мерил шагам комнату.

автор: Kyyhky

\- Не могу понять. Не могу. Обе совсем девчонки. Сначала изнасиловал, после припечатал мортумом, и, пока медленно умирали, резал на ремешки. Псих.  
\- Псих, - согласился со стоном страдающий. - Серийный маньяк. Навязчивые идеи, делинквентные сексуальные фантазии, особая жестокость. Не мельтеши. Сядь. Или уйди совсем.  
\- Убили уже двух женщин. И, возможно, сейчас убивают третью.  
\- У него должен быть цикл. Скорее всего, чёткая периодичность. С вероятностью в семьдесят процентов на следующую охоту он выйдет не раньше понедельника. Сегодня суббота.  
\- Но остаются еще тридцать процентов.  
\- Всегда есть что-то. Тем более, на самом деле сегодня он пойдет убивать с вероятностью в пять процентов, а завтра — в пятнадцать.  
\- Тебе не скучно? Тебе не хочется взяться за это дело?! Не верю. Чтобы ты — и отлёживался на диванчике?!  
\- Неделю назад ты брал больничный на три дня, хотя планировались интереснейшие медицинские случаи. Твоя простуда была для тебя достаточно веским основанием, чтобы наплевать на твои драгоценные кори и порчи. Тебя, доктора.  
\- Я - не ты. К тому же, в Афганистане я работал даже с контузией. Я не узнаю, не верю, не понимаю...  
\- Заткнись. У меня мигрень. Она снижает производительность моего мозга на двадцать шесть процентов. Я выпил две микстуры, которые снижают производительность еще на десять процентов. Уйди. Не мешай думать. Поверь, как только я соберу все необходимые данные, я тут же извещу тебя об этом. И мы отправимся спасать твоих драгоценных дам легкого поведения, как третьесортные герои этих твоих... как их?  
\- Шоу... В три часа ночи? Уволь.  
\- В три часа ночи твоё человеколюбие спит?  
\- Тьфу!  
Доктор ушёл к себе, ворча под нос. В который раз он пытался понять соседа. Но это всё равно, что пытаться классифицировать чудо-юдо. Лапки у него лягушачьи, щупальца осьминожьи, морда зубастая и вообще непонятно какая — и всё вместе производит ошеломительное впечатление. Какой там — классифицировать? Тут бы хоть осознать, что перед тобой.  
И вот сосед-детектив. Магически и интеллектуально одарен настолько, что хватило бы на магистра третьей магии. И жил бы себе безбедно в Кесингтоне, развлекался бы расщёлкиванием дел государственной важности, как орешков, а на досуге предавался бы всему тому, чему принято предаваться богатым «шишкам».  
Доктор не раз видел огромную букву «М» на груди детектива. Действительно огромную — в три ладони, яркую. Такая буква сразу показывает — маг из первых, дар небес. Самородок.  
(У самого доктора буковка махонькая, на запястье, чуть выше сустава. Ужасно неудобно, приходится постоянно носить часы. Впрочем, и махонькой буковки хватало, чтобы остановить кровь или предотвратить развитие порчи. Доктор любил свою работу, но ненавидел тех, кто ему её поставляет. А таковых во все времена было много. Поэтому доктор всё никак не уходил в дворники или смотрители музея, как тайно мечтал последние пять лет).  
Обратная сторона таланта — приступы головной боли непонятной периодичности, почти непредсказуемые. Хотя сам детектив их предчувствует за несколько часов до начала и чаще всего возвращается домой, падает на диван и терпит несколько дней. Но если дело интересное (а детективу любое дело, в котором больше двух трупов, интересно), то, бывает, так и бегает, кривя синеватое от боли лицо. Ему суют таблетки, ему предлагают «сбавить обороты» и отлежаться, но чёрта с два.  
Так что невозможно, решительно нельзя поверить, чтобы Шерлок отказался от расследования.

6\.   
Дудка представляет собой символ. Собственно, любая вещь, попавшая в зону мифа, приобретает символическую природу. Символ предполагает наличие некой абстракции, знака, поднимающего в сознании самые глубинные ассоциации.  
Дудочка - это намёк на пастухов всех стад мира, это и Давид, и Пан, и маленький пастушок Акид, жертва любви. С другой стороны, дудочка символизирует слепое, подчиняющееся начало в каждом человеке, готовность идти со стадом в неизвестность, даже, возможно, под нож. Примером самого яркого образа и одним из самых пугающих мифологических переживаний выступает дудка гамельнского пастуха.  
В целом, дудка представляется объектом двоякой природы: это и благословение, поднимающее в душе лучшие чувства (например, любовь), но это и слепая сила, влекущая к гибели (как дудка, сманившая детей) - в зависимости от рук, в которые попала, от страстей, которыми обуреваем играющий. Дудка - проводник из мира идей и желаний в мир материальный. Она не обладает собственной волей, но является ретранслятором и усилителем воли чужой.

 

7\.   
Медленный тяжелый сон раздвигается, впуская в свою плоть голос.  
\- Вставай, Джон. Джон, вставай!  
\- Что?  
\- Через три минуты жду.  
А вам никогда не мешали соседи?  
Ночная улица была залита туманом, как водой - от асфальта до крыш. Или, быть может, еще выше, но один леший - и крыш-то не разглядишь. А огоньки фонарей - как хромовые булавочные головки на грязном сукне.  
Джон кутался в куцую куртёнку и завидовал чёрному пальто спутника. Кашемировому дорогому пальто, длинному и тяжелому.  
\- Мешаешь думать, - заметил обладатель пальто.  
Место преступления тонуло во тьме выбитых фонарей и вони мусорных баков. Клок земли, на котором обнаружили труп, Поверху полыхал алым. Джон видел такие места очень часто, но без подробностей. Он не мог сказать, умер ли человек час назад, или прошли годы, и была ли то насильственная или вполне естественная смерть. Строго говоря, Поверху Джон видел слабо: только бесконечные алые точки - смерти-смерти-смерти, и, редко - маленькие светлые огоньки рождений, потому что рождения всегда прячут от чужих глаз белыми стенами и халатами, а смерть хватает любого и в любое время. Поэтому Джон не любил смотреть Поверху.  
\- Ты видишь, Джон?! - возбужденно выспрашивал Шерлок, склоняясь над алым пятном, принюхиваясь к кирпичу стен, пальцами ощупывая каждую выбоину. - Ты это видишь?  
\- Нет. Я смотрю, но не вижу, как ты знаешь, - отзывался доктор.  
\- Тут! И вот тут! И еще тут! - бледный овал лица и слабое сияние огонька люмо-шарика на ладони, мечущиеся по проулку. Всё остальное тонет в тумане.  
\- И что?  
\- Не сходится. Ничего не сходится. Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.  
\- Тебе бы не понравилось, если бы всё было просто.  
\- Да... - рассеянное. - Тут что-то...  
Трель. Телефонная. Настырная. Долгая. Не обладая дедуктивными навыками, Джон мог бы предположить, что кому-то очень необходима консультация детектива. В половине третьего ночи. Джон даже догадался, кому.  
\- Шерлок, возьми трубку.  
\- Я не хочу с ним разговаривать.  
\- Он не отстанет.  
Шерлок вздохнул мученически. Вынул раздраженно орущий телефон.  
\- Да? Чем обязан в столь поздний час? - язвительно вопросил.  
Трубка что-то прошелестела в ответ.  
\- У меня мигрень, - злобно прошипел. - Твои дела мне неинтересны... Что я делаю с мигренью в три часа ночи в переулке Тоттенхема? Тебя это точно не касается. Знаешь что? Я занят. У меня дело. Да. Именно. Мигрень и дело. Да. Интересное. Очень.  
Сунул трубку в карман.  
Из кармана снова полились трели. Теперь уже явно озлобленные.  
\- Да? Чего тебе от меня нужно? Разбирайся сам!  
Трубка пискнула.  
\- Всё? Ты всё сказал? Смс! Всё в смс! Через пару недель. И подыщи себе новую диету!  
Отнял трубку от уха. Сжал в кулаке с явным намерением стереть в пыль. Передумал. Ну, не сегодня, так завтра. У него эти телефоны - как бабочки-однодневки.  
\- Майкрофт?  
\- Да.  
\- Предлагал дело?  
\- Гениальная прозорливость.  
\- Стараюсь.  
Смягчился. Изобразил раскаяние.  
\- Хочет, чтобы я ему какую-то дудку нашёл. Дудку! А завтра он потребует, чтобы я разыскивал кошечек и хомячков!  
\- Дудку? Серебряную? Ту, которую выкрали из музея? Ту самую?!  
\- Да. Безделушка. Историческая ценность, видите ли.  
\- Её выкрали из-под носа охраны, не взламывая сигнализацию. Ни одного отпечатка. Ничего на камерах наблюдения.  
\- Да, Майкрофт мне любезно сообщил. Но “Крик” Мунка тоже выкрали. Что теперь? Или тебе уже неинтересен безумный потрошитель женщин?  
Джон пожал плечами. В половине третьего ночи ему думалось трудно.  
Детектив горестно поджал губы.  
Потом лицо его прояснилось.  
\- Слушай... ты тоже это чувствуешь?  
\- Что?  
\- А ты послушай. Этот звон...  
\- Где?  
Впрочем, Джон услышал. Или ему показалось, что услышал.  
Тонкий, пряновато-солоноватый звук вибрировал между слепыми стенами домов на самом краешке слышимости. Он раздражал. И наверняка именно этот звон был причиной странного, мутного настроения бывшего военного доктора.

8.

Третью девушку нашли в понедельник, как и предсказывал Шерлок.  
На Пикадилли. Растерзанную и выпитую мортумом до дна.  
Скотланд-Ярд гудел, как растревоженный улей. Шерлоку звонили и слезным молением просили приехать. Во избежание слетания чьих-то голов. Впрочем, Шерлоку до чьих-то голов дела не было кроме случаев, когда на головах он ставил эксперименты с заклинанием “фриза” и прочего термаля. Он разбирался в природе странного звона, раскидав по полу фотографии жертв, разметав по столу слепки корчащихся от боли аур и отключившись от окружающей действительности.  
Джон приносил чай. Уносил.  
Сообщал, что звонил “мистер С, который считает, что его дочь спуталась с инкубом”, а “у мистера Н. проблемы с эмпатией. Он считает, что на него наслали порчу».  
Шерлок рассеянно кивал, чай не замечал, о мистере С. и его дочери думать категорически отказывался, мистеру Н. советовал обратиться к психоаналитику.  
Майкрофт закидывал брата смс-сообщениями, отвечать на которые (или не отвечать - по собственному усмотрению) детектив предоставил соседу.  
Джон приходил, уходил. Огрызался в ответ на очередное сообщение.  
Потом вовсе отправился на дежурство, мучительно отработал в отделении патологий судьбы* и возвратился, весь измочаленный морально и физически.  
Одинокая чайная чашка так и стояла на стопке книг. Шерлок сидел на полу у ножки стола, привалившись к стене и прикрыв глаза.  
При звуке шагов он вздрогнул, будто бы очнулся.  
\- Джон, - сказал он. - Что ты знаешь про дудки?  
И прищёлкнул пальцами.  
Звук полился невесть откуда. Тоскливый, пронизывающий, как ветер, который третий день гуляет по лондонским улицам, нигде не находя приюта и срывая неприкаянность на прохожих. Мелодия скакала, дёргалась, прерывалась и падала куда-то в пропасть, тут же взмывая к небу. Джону хотелось замереть и ждать, чем же она закончится. Или бежать, зажав уши руками.  
Или вжаться в стену, не шевелясь. Затаиться, как испуганному зайцу.  
\- Что это? - хрипло спросил доктор.  
\- Предположительно, та мелодия, с помощью которой гамельнский крысолов увёл из города детей. Не волнуйся, для взрослых она практически безвредна.  
\- Выключи. Немедленно. Или я сойду с ума.  
\- Я тоже так думал, когда прослушал её впервые, - криво улыбнулся детектив. - Но теперь я понял...  
Глаза у него сейчас были совсем светлые, с узкими, как у наркомана, зрачками.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе следует встать под ледяной душ. Выключи, я сказал! 

9\.   
Дудка гамельнского крысолова представляет собой не что иное, как метафору отказа от надежды на будущее, от светлой веры в продолжение. Дети в этой легенде несут функцию целеполагания и выражают всё то доброе, что следует развивать в себе во имя продолжения жизни. Увести из города всех детей означает лишить город права на развитие. Но крысолов не приходит внезапно, и его деяние — лишь ответ на то, что уже созрело в душах жителей Гамельна. Жадность, злоба, корысть — вот качества, которые привели Гамельн к смерти.  
Итак, мы видим, что дудка обладает гибельной силой, но лишь тогда, когда зерно гибели уже высеяно и выпестовано. Дудка — универсальный проявитель и катализатор душевных процессов.

10.

В музее, временно обезлюдевшем, каждый шаг поднимал шелест эха. Манекены в доспехах и пышных ворохах платьев порождали в Джоне манию преследования и паранойю.  
\- Понимаешь, Джон, что странно? Стиль один, но убийцы разные. Если бы ты был более внимателен, ты бы заметил, что при видимом сходстве раны на телах жертв оставлены разными руками. Я бы сказал, что убийца номер один молод и энергичен, а номер два уже в возрасте, страдает перемежающимся тремором и, возможно, имеет проблемы с сердцем. Или с сухожилиями... Возможно. Что касается третьего номера, то это, скорее всего, профессиональный стрелок, поскольку рука у него не дрожит, и убивать ему не впервой. Тем непонятней, почему он взялся за нож.  
\- И что это может означать?  
Джон смотрел на Шерлока и думал, что связался с очень странным человеком. Но развязать этот узел ему уже не дано. Если все эти парки существуют, то сейчас они сплели две нити в одну, не озаботившись придать такому переплетению хотя бы видимость приличия. Остается или рубить, или... Да, смириться. Окончательно признать себя наседкой, согласиться считать кормление и присмотр за соседом делом жизни, официально расписаться в неготовности уйти своей дорогой. Уходят ведь не к кому-то, а от кого-то. Уходить не хотелось.  
\- Это может означать секту, коллективное помешательство или мафиозную группировку, и даже сдачу экзаменов в какой-то тайной школе убийц и психопатов. Это может быть порча... Или нет, всё же возвращаюсь к предположению о секте.  
\- Тогда что мы делаем в музее?  
\- Сначала я не придал этому факту значение, но знаешь, как называется похищенная дудка? «Дудка справедливого воздаяния», представь себе.  
\- Ты подозреваешь...  
\- Я не подозреваю, я уверен.

* Шютка! Должна же я хоть раз пошутить? А то сильно для меня сурьёзно.

 

11.  
Когда трогаешь серебряный холодный бок самыми кончиками пальцев, кажется, что гладкая бесконечность уносит из тела прочь. И ты будто не здесь, а...  
Ангелы поют. Чисто ангелы!  
Аааангееееелыыыы....  
И по небу дорога идёт. Божья. Чистая-чистая. Светлая, как глаза младенца. Шелковая.  
Тела нет. Становишься лёгкий, как слезинка. Тоже чистый.  
Но когда пальцы соскальзывают, ты опять оказываешься в черноте, грязи, смраде и грехе. Весь больной и злой до самой сердцевины.  
Опять человеком в окружении людей. Людей, ворующих из любви к воровству. Людей, убивающих других людей. Людей, продающих своё тело на поругание. Эти последние хуже всех... Мерзость и порок.  
Невозможно терпеть.  
Сам становишься — мерзость.  
Разбить все зеркала.  
Бегут по потолку трещины.  
Дождь в голове и на улице.  
Грязные люди творят грязные дела в грязном городе.  
А касаешься пальцами нежного гладкого бока - снова ангелы поют и дорога идёт по светлому свободному небу от края до края. Хочется сделаться бестелесным и бесконечным, стать частью дороги.  
Смеётся серебряно. Знает. Понимает. Дразнит.  
 _Не время. Погоди. У нас еще есть дела здесь._  
 _Я — мусорщик_ , - говорит Она. - _Ты — моё орудие, моя любимая метла._  
Снова смеётся.  
Засыпает.  
Мучительной длины часы. И минуты.  
Смеркается. Фонари разгораются. Проносятся с шумом автомобили.  
Через время оживает.  
 _Вот теперь. Идём. Сделаем город чище._  
Нельзя больше оторвать пальцев, нельзя выпустить из рук. Мир пошатывается. Да. Еда. Принято есть. Пищу. Но нельзя выпустить из рук... Который день? Шестой?  
Город полон грязи. Теперь вижу.  
 _Чище? Сделаем?_  
Она продолжает смеяться.  
 _Сыграй._  
Касаться губами, замирая чистым восторгом.

12.  
Лёгкие шаги приблизились.  
Предложили кресла, учитывая, вероятно, некоторую хромоту одного из посетителей, но оба отказались. Кресла, впрочем, оставили.  
Джон как раз разглядывал тонкий кинжал, заточённый в витрину магоупорного стекла. Выглядел кинжал безобидно — едва не изящная дамская шпилька. Подпись гласила, что этой безделушкой в далеком тысяча семьсот шестнадцатом ревнивый муж прикончил жену, её любовника и дочь, которую счёл плодом внебрачной связи. С тех пор кинжал бродил по разным рукам, везде вызывая ревность, раздоры и сделавшись орудием убийства не менее пятидесяти раз. Надо же...  
Шерлок отсутствующе созерцал ожерелье Мессалины. Вряд ли его занимала история древней куртизанки.  
Живо обернулся на шум.  
Вошедшая производила впечатление.  
Даже, чего уж там, ошеломляла.  
Если вы видели Афину Джустиниани или Озимандию, царя царей, то вы поймёте, о чем речь.  
Высокая, вровень с детективом, она казалась одновременно монументальной и хрупкой, старой, но при том ошеломительно красивой. Серое шерстяное платье, очень простое, обрисовывало фигуру, ничего не скрадывая и не прибавляя. Скульптурно вылепленному телу не было нужды в украшении. Темная кожа щек, посечённая мелкой рябью морщинок, не обвисла, чувственные, щедрые губы сохранили полноту и очертания. Волосы, совершенно белые, кольцами лежали на высоком лбу и плечах. Её можно было обрядить в тунику и назвать богиней диких пустынь, или - в тигриную шкуру и воинственной предводительницей амазонок.  
Женщина вошла стремительно, легко, грациозно, приветливо кивнула. Тут же столкнулась с креслом, извинилась.  
Только в этот момент Джон понял, что глаз у женщины нет. Глазные впадины пусты. Кинул смятенный взгляд на Шерлока — тот пожал плечами.  
\- Детективы? Мистер Холмс и мистер Уотсон, я полагаю? Здравствуйте, очень рада, - поприветствовала женщина, плавно опускаясь в одно из кресел. - Мне сказали, вы хотели бы задать мне несколько вопросов относительно недавнего инцидента.  
\- Главная смотрительница музея миссис Кваенга Пха, конечно... Я давно подозревал... Простите. Да, мы хотели бы задать несколько вопросов, если вас это не затруднит...  
Впервые Джон видел на лице соседа искреннее уважение и даже восхищение.  
\- Что же вы стоите, присаживайтесь! - всплеснула руками смотрительница. - Я уже распорядилась, сейчас принесут чай.  
\- Не стоит беспокойства, - вежливо отозвался Шерлок, послушно опускаясь в кресло. - Мы не задержим вас надолго. Всего три вопроса.  
\- Три? - подняла бровь миссис Кваенга. - Знаменитый дедуктивный метод Шерлока Холмса? В газетах пишут...  
\- Не всему, что пишут в газетах, следует верить. Чаще всего газеты пишут дураки для идиотов, вам ли не знать, - мягко возразил Шерлок. Ни мягкости, ни искреннего почтения Джон за детективом прежде не замечал. - Так позволите?  
\- Да-да, разумеется.  
Шерлок сложил руки самым излюбленным образом - сомкнулись бледные пальцы.  
\- Во-первых, замечали ли вы странности незадолго до ограбления? Оригинальные посетители, необычный интерес к Дудке?  
\- К несчастью, нет. Восемь дней назад прямо в экспозиции “проснулся” один из непериодических артефактов, “Рука Кришны”, пришлось убрать в хранилище - он небезопасен для посетителей. Но такое уже случалось. “Рука” вообще очень капризна, в иные годы “просыпалась” и по три раза. Что до посетителей, так то вообще порода странная. Молодёжь дряхлым прошлым не интересуется, а люди пожилые - со странностями через одного. Мне жаль.  
\- Действительно, жаль. Теперь второй вопрос... Скажите, попаду ли я сегодня под дождь? Какова моя нынешняя вероятность подхватить простуду?  
\- Что?  
\- Вы ведь провидица, ответьте.  
Кваенга рассмеялась.  
\- Насчёт дождя вас просветят метеорологи, а вероятность подхватить простуду зависит от вашего иммунитета, так что посоветуйтесь с мистером Уотсоном. Но я понимаю, вас заботит далеко не собственное здоровье. Вы желаете проверить, как там с моим провидческим даром, не заплесневел ли в лондонских погодах.  
\- Не поймите...  
\- Полно! Вы действительно очень умны. Разумеется, если в главных смотрительницах музея провидица, все полагают, что она будет предвидеть любую неприятность наперед. А я почему-то не предвижу. Возможно, теряю квалификацию. Или предвижу, но в полицию не сообщаю. Я понимаю ваши выводы. Это такая ваша осторожная попытка...  
\- Я...  
\- Ладно-ладно. Я в любом случае не в обиде. Понимаете, в здании музея слишком много источников магии и спонтанных полей, они искажают картину грядущего. Потому я ничего не могу сказать про дождь и, представьте, тоже слушаю радио. В музее я глуха. Я не могла предвидеть похищение. Так, общее ощущение грозящих неприятностей.  
\- Вот как... Тогда сходится. Спасибо. И третье, позволите? Скажите, вы родились зрячей? Вас... ослепили?  
Повисло тяжелое молчание.  
Джон сидел, закаменев и прикидывая, не извиниться ли и не утащить ли за шкирку нетактичного соседа, пока тот не начал задавать вопросы насчёт сексуальных пристрастий провидицы.  
Не успел.  
\- Похоже, здесь я вынуждена признать поражение. Я не знаю, каким образом моя слепота поможет вам в расследовании, но так и быть. Я слепа от рождения. Понимаете, в племени, откуда я родом, было принято приводить внешний вид в соответствие с внутренним содержанием. Поэтому гулящим женщинам подпиливали зубы, излишне жестоким или ревнивым мужьям вытатуировывали волчьи оскалы и хвостики гиен, а незрячую девочку просто обязаны были ослепить окончательно, чтобы она никого не вводила в заблуждение и не пугала своими глазами.  
\- О, Боже! Животные! - воскликнул Джон, сжимая кулаки. - Возможно, зрение еще можно было возвратить!  
\- Языческие верования, только и всего. Раньше я тоже верила, теперь изучаю. Но знаете, я была готова к такому испытанию. Я видела, что переживу эту боль.  
\- Это жутко.  
\- Не более, чем то, что вы пережили в Афганистане. О, не напрягайтесь так, я всего лишь читаю ваш блог. Так я удовлетворила детективное любопытство мистера Холмса?[/MORE]


	2. Chapter 2

13.

Гулко стучит над городом  
сердце Луны, бледный тугой барабан.  
Низко столпились над шпилями  
толоконные облака.  
Едут по улицам скрипы  
телеги золотаря.  
А остальное молчит.  
Выглянет кто любопытный сквозь щель  
В ставне оконном — да зря.  
Приворожит, заманит, обманет -  
Дудка крысолова, гаммельнского палача.

_

Клеменс Брентано, пер. А.Васильевой

_

14.

Жилище Майкрофта подходит Майкрофту идеально — по цвету, размеру и фасону. В нём никогда ничего не меняется, а если появляется новое, то и оно мимикрирует, съеживается, заполняет собой самый малые лакуны Майкрофтова жизнебытия.  
Семь комнат, выдержанных в самовлюбленном аристократическом стиле, - самое естество Майкрофта Холмса, третьемага на службе Её Величества. Скромный пост в кабинете министров (ах, всё мелочи!) - такое же продолжение личности Холмса-старшего, как накрахмаленные воротнички и ленивая сытая улыбка.  
Шерлок, иногда (и часто — против воли) являясь в братское средоточие, видит всё то же: редких любовниц, держащихся не больше месяца, педантичность в мелочах, интриги и политику даже в расположении столового прибора, усталость. Забавно, но безмерную усталость. Зачем заниматься делом, которое выпивает до дна?  
Изредка Шерлоку брата жаль. А в его квартире находиться — неприятно.  
Зато Джон в братских интерьерах смотрится экзотично. Невозможно представить себе более неподходящего для лощеной напомаженности человека, чем Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Притом нельзя сказать, что Джон смешон или неловок, он просто невыразимо чужд. В Уотсоне есть и притягательность - обаяние «своего парня» и «человека-плеча», есть и стержень — достоинство, выросшее из ежедневного тяжелого быта полевого доктора.  
Уотсон — настоящий и естественный до звона. А Майкрофт — известный любитель театральных эффектов, это все знают. Поэтому по стенам его дома бродят тени, коридор может завести совсем не туда, запутать в семи комнатах на часы. Жилище Майкрофта — зыбкое опасное притворство. В этом всё дело.  
\- Чему обязан? - улыбнулся старший брат с порога. - Неужто выкроил минутку?  
Шерлок поморщился, но от ответа воздержался. Луна на последних днях цикла, в Тельце, нестабильные фоны — маги стараются держать себя в руках. Во избежание**.  
Холмс-старший кивнул, безошибочно читая по лицам гостей и их мысли насчёт Луны, и мнения насчёт гостеприимства хозяина... Шерлок надеялся, во всяком случае, поскольку собственное мнение даже он сам вряд ли когда решился бы озвучить. Воспитание не позволяло.  
\- Проходите. Сюда, пожалуйста...  
\- Мне нужна информация, - сообщил Шерлок без долгих вступлений.  
\- Заинтересовался Дудкой? Я уж и не надеялся... Неужто сидишь без дела?  
Детектив поморщился:  
\- Дел хоть отбавляй. Всё... запуталось.  
Быстрое перекрестье взглядов. Майкрофт сдается и утыкается в какой-то блокнот.  
\- Что именно тебя интересует? Нужно что-то конкретное?  
\- Всё. Мне нужна вся информация, которая у тебя есть. Что это за Дудка, откуда взялась, кому принадлежала — что угодно...  
Джон разглядывал потолок. На потолке — Шерлок уже знал — чья-то тень, похоже, Клавдия, лила яд в ухо спящему королю. Майкрофт — большой любитель классической литературы.

автор: vyixuxol

Майкрофт кивнул, соглашаясь. Из ящика стола с видимым усилием вытянул затрёпанную кипу бумаг и, кажется, даже пергаментов.  
\- Вот. От четырнадцатого века до наших дней. Все упоминания.  
\- Если ты рассчитываешь, что мы это на себе потащим...  
\- Я распоряжусь, тебе всё доставят. И еще несколько коробок со старыми магнитофонными записями. Только имей в виду — копии снимать нельзя, это оригиналы, за которые я отвечаю головой.  
\- Очень заманчиво потерять пару листков.  
\- Шерлок... - усталая обреченность.  
\- Дальше!  
\- Дальше?  
\- Я же сказал — вся информация. Иначе я отказываюсь работать.  
\- Ты думаешь, я от тебя что-то скрываю?  
\- Разумеется. Более того, я бы очень изумился, если бы ты хоть раз был со мной предельно откровенен. Так почему Правительство так заинтересовано в какой-то Дудке? Она лежала себе в музее, никого не интересовала, и вдруг! Скотланд-Ярд в панике, Майкрофт Эдуард Холмс в панике, какому-то Шерлоку Холмсу выдают секретные материалы, существующие в единственном экземпляре...  
\- Не прибедняйся. Твоя репутация..  
\- Правду. Мне нужна правда. Моя репутация здесь ни причём.  
\- Дудку должны были передать по договору культурного обмена немцам. Дудка попала в общую массу контрибуций после Второй Мировой.  
\- Пусть извинятся, спишут на форс-мажор и отдадут другую побрякушку.  
\- Кое-кто в Палате Лордов суеверен.  
\- И?  
\- Больше я ничего не могу сказать. Я хочу, чтобы ты сопоставил все факты сам. Мне нужно знать, придёшь ли ты самостоятельно, без внушений и давления, к тем же выводам, которые сделал я.  
\- Проверяешь, правильно ли сделал домашнее задание? Или хочешь списать? Я думал, ты изрос детские привычки.  
\- Думай как хочешь.  
\- Почему я должен браться за это дело?  
Майкрофт откинулся в кресле. Потянулся было к верхнему ящику стола, да отдернул руку. Шерлок знал, что там Майкрофт хранит сигары. Значит, всё серьезно.  
\- Почему? - повторил детектив.  
\- Потому что мой работодатель знает, _кто ты есть на самом деле. Кто есть мы с тобой, братец._ Меня вызвали и поговорили со мной тет-а-тет. Такая честь, - пробормотал Майкрофт, вздрогнув. Впервые Шерлок видел старшего брата действительно напуганным. Сделалось не по себе. - Ты пойми, мне не за себя страшно. Я — выкручусь.  
\- Заботиться и любить?  
\- Ты прекрасно понял, что имелось в виду, Шерлок. Так что, прошу, сделай, что просят. Тебе заплатят, если тебя это волнует. Тебя не принуждают работать бесплатно.  
\- Очень мило.  
\- Материалы тебе пришлют.

** За десять лет до описываемых событий, при аналогичной астрологической картине, один неуравновешенный маг-подросток спровоцировал уличную банду. В получившейся свалке погибло порядка двух десятков человек и столько же было ранено.

 

15.

Тяжелое, монументальное слово пало в благодатную почву и в ней проросло. Так произошёл мир, какой он есть сейчас и каким мы его знаем. Слово отсекло твердь от вод, небо от земли, _простецов_ от _магически одарённых_ , последних же поделило на три класса — воинов, лекарей и техномагов, создало среди них прослойку эмпатов и провидцев - самую ценную и редкую прослойку, буквально наперечет, но и самую несвободную.  
Ну, это все можно найти в любом учебнике обществоведения для младших классов. Ничего интересного — старая сказочка, прогрессивным человечеством давно обсмеянная.  
Жаль, никто не знает, _что_ то было за слово. Явно не очень хорошее, если отныне и вовек разделило людей - вместо того, чтобы объединять. Теперь ведь как? Каждый за себя, а если не за себя, так хотя бы за свою группку. Лекари блюдут интересы «своих», простецы орут о правах, техномаги заявляют, что воины в современном динамично развивающемся мире вообще не нужны, и на свалку цивилизации их! Эмпаты, наверно, тоже чего-то хотят. Но этих последних никто не видит и не слышит, они вообще уже превратились в персонажей мифических и легендарных...

16.  
В половине пятого вечера начинались стылые сумерки.  
Город в них походил на берег Стикса — край неприкаянных теней, глупо, печально слоняющихся впотьмах. Тени наводили тоску. Город — тоже. И хотелось в теплые края, и чтоб не думать. Совсем. Ни о чём.  
А по улицам опять плыл туман, белесый и безвкусный. Как овсянка на воде. Туман заполз Джону за шиворот, пробежался мурашками озноба по загривку, вновь напомнив о необходимости покупки новой куртки. Но денег на её покупку не было и вновь.  
\- Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок, плотнее затягивая шарф. - Нам нужен кэб.  
\- Ты умеешь «прыгать», - заметил Джон, завидуя шарфу. - Ты мог бы перенести нас в какой-то миг. И совершенно бесплатно.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что «прыжки» провоцируют у меня мигрень. Ненавижу головную боль — мозги будто чужие. К тому же, в кэбах замечательно думается. А мне нужно подумать, Джон.  
Уотсон сдался. В кэбах тепло и уютно, но вот кэбмены уже давно должны были бы стать миллионерами — с такими-то тарифами. Ан нет, всё ездят.  
Детектив молчал и, как видно, думал. Выводил на запотевшем стекле полоски, перечеркивал их, стирал. Стекло покрывалось бисеринками воды. У Шерлока что-то не складывалось, пальцы бегали нервно.  
\- Эта Кваенга Пха... что в ней такого особенного? - аккуратно поинтересовался доктор. - Ты не обижайся, но...  
\- Я не был в неё тайно влюблен в юности, если ты об этом.  
\- Чёрт! Я не это имел ввиду. И, кстати, ты прекрасно понял, о чём я.  
\- Да. Совершенно ничего особенного. Она эмпатка и предсказательница, директор музея...  
\- И?  
\- У тебя много знакомых эмпатов, очевидно? И они довольно часто выступают по телевидению, ты заметил? И ты, конечно, назовёшь мне навскидку пяток политиков-провидцев, массу директоров и актеров...  
\- Их слишком мало, ты же...  
\- Их вообще нет! - с непонятной злостью вскинулся Шерлок. - Их нет среди политиков, среди деятелей шоу-бизнеса, среди твоих знакомых, коллег, сослуживцев! Быть может, они — фантастика?! Если бы не Кваенга...  
Джон удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- Только не говори, что и эту информацию ты стёр со своего м-кристалла. Это ведь во всех учебниках для младших классов по десять раз написано. Эмпаты, Шерлок, имеют очень тонкую психическую организацию, они сверхвосприимчивы. Общаясь с обычными людьми, он страдают от эмпатических перегрузок и сходят с ума. Поэтому их еще в детстве...  
\- Помещают в интернаты в общество себе подобных, да, я слыхал. Так гуманно. Запирать детей, изымать из общества, воспитывать правильно, использовать... Защищать, как же!  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы они сходили с ума? Им так нужно. Наоборот, я не могу представить себе, как пару веков назад эти дети вынуждены были страдать... Да что там - пара веков! Говорят, у бедуинов и всех этих племен и до сей поры...  
\- Ты сам у них спрашивал, как им лучше? Это они лично тебе сказали? - прошипел детектив, отвернувшись к окну. По стеклу ползла злая набрякшая капля воды.  
\- Шерлок, мне кажется, или... Ладно. Не знаю, почему тебе это так важно, но ведь у нас не какая-нибудь дикость, и это вполне справедливо, что люди с особенными потребностями и способностями получают необходимое воспитание и развитие, и если бы родители пытались воспитывать таких детей самостоятельно, они нарушали бы их права и причиняли бы им страдания...  
\- Если бы ты узнал, что у кого-то из твоих друзей есть ребенок-эмпат, и этого ребенка укрывают от властей, ты бы заявил об этом в полицию?  
\- Да.  
\- А если бы ты узнал, что близкий тебе человек — эмпат, ты бы тоже пошёл в полицию?  
\- Ну...  
\- Да или нет, Джон? Да или нет? - обернувшись, настойчиво качнулся к доктору Шерлок.  
\- Да. Было совершено преступление против личности, этот человек имеет право на защиту, компенсацию и помощь, - не очень уверенно кивнул Уотсон. - Но я не понимаю, какое это имеет значение...  
\- Никакого, - обмяк, откинулся на сидении детектив. Прикрыл глаза. - Просто пытаюсь разобраться в вопросах пресловутой дружбы и верности.  
\- Не знаю, что на тебя нашло и какое тебе дело до всех этих эмпатов и провидцев, которых ты никогда в жизни даже и не видел, кроме как сегодня...  
\- Видел, - буркнул почти беззвучно Холмс. Джон даже не был уверен, что расслышал правильно.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Как-то Майкрофт подкинул дельце. На самом высоком уровне. Нужно было проконтролировать процесс подписания союзного договора с Ирландией — чёрт, когда они уже договорятся?! И вот, пригнали табун эмпатов. А они одинаковые. Совершенно. И тупые, как коровы. Если им хорошо, то я не хотел бы, чтобы мне когда-нибудь стало так же хорошо.  
\- Ты про них ничего не знаешь. Может, им на самом деле это необходимо. И вообще, откуда этот странный интерес? И сострадание? Сострадание у Шерлока Холмса? Ну и ну!  
\- Это не сострадание. Просто мне интересно, как Кваенга сумела пробиться, не скрываясь... Честно говоря, я ею восхищен.  
\- Восхищен. О. Ладно. О'кей.  
\- Кстати, мы приехали.  
Шерлок раздраженно хмыкнул и выскочил из кэба. Возможность расплатиться с водителем великодушно предоставил Джону.  
Джон даже на время забыл второй вопрос, который намеревался задать своему соседу сегодня.

17.

Майкрофт Эдуард Холмс курил и вяло следил за тенями. С потолка тень Полония переползла на стену, опрометчиво* спряталась за персидским ковром. Осталась одна Офелия, но и та уже обнималась с ивой, намереваясь броситься в реку.  
Всё это было хорошо, драматично и сильн **о** , но навевало тоску, поэтому Майкрофт ослабил галстук, скинул пиджак и ушёл в столовую. Кухарка давно уже скрылась в крохотной своей комнатке, закрыла дверцу и спит. Прислушался. Да, ей снится внук, во сне она переживает глубокую, давнюю обиду на дочь. Та, кажется, вышла замуж против родительской воли и отказывается встречаться с матерью. Поэтому внука кухарка видит исключительно во сне и в обиде. Ушел и дворецкий, только внизу, в служебной, играют в карты телохранители. Вообще-то один должен торчать часовым у ворот, второй - скучать в передней, а третий - периодически обходить территорию. Но на улице слишком промозгло, и дождь не идет только тогда, когда идёт снег. Да и... три телохранителя — смешно, ничем они не спасут, если покушение случится на самом деле. Вопрос престижа, только и всего. Так что пусть сидят.  
Майкрофт же неприкаян.  
А чего, собственно, неприкаян? Нашел бы женщину, жену, жил бы. Тоже еще проблема!  
Но ушлые французы правы были своим императивом — _ищите женщину_. Заметьте — не «найдите». Ищите. А искать — это процесс длительный, иногда даже кажется — перманентный.  
Шлак и руда. Да, точно, это как лопатить тонны шлака, выискивая мельчайшие приметы руды.  
Вот Майкрофт и ищет. Пока попадается сплошь шлак. Когда б вы знали, какой сор в умах и чувствах этих “настоящих” женщин! Это даже не любопытно. Это просто тошнотворно.  
Липкие, грязные умы, жадные чувства, вожделеющие фантазии!  
Самое интересное, Майкрофт ведь не гонит всех этих содержанок. Они просто грустнеют, бледнеют, выцветают, потом слоняются некоторое время по дому тенями, почти неотличимыми от стенных и потолочных, а в один из вечеров Майкрофт возвращается в опять пустой дом.  
Не знают, но чувствуют.  
Впрочем, у каждого своя тайна...


	3. Chapter 3

18.  
\- Ты, Джон, доктор, - сказал детектив таким будничным тоном, будто бы разговор и не прерывался. - Ты ищешь болезни через симптомы. А симптом для тебя - отклонение от какой-то эфемерной и глупой нормы, придуманной неизвестно кем и неизвестно когда. В результате больным автоматически оказывается любой, кто не укладывается в систему твоих норм.  
Джон не нашёл, что ответить. Неизвестно почему, но ему вдруг сделалось стыдно.  
\- Ты считаешь меня больным, Джон? - поинтересовался Шерлок серьезно. - Нет, правда?  
Джон окончательно смешался.  
\- Ну... ты ведь гений... а гении все... - промямлил он, ощущая себя прескверно. Гении, они странные, да. Они действительно не укладываются ни в одну норму. Вот что взбрело в голову этому Шерлоку?!  
\- Когда люди не хотят отвечать правду, они скатываются в грубую лесть, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Всё с тобой ясно.  
\- Послушай, я совсем не считаю тебя...  
К счастью, в дверь позвонили.  
К еще большему счастью - посетителями оказались люди Майкрофта. Они немногословно втащили в дом ящик, пахнущий пылью и стариной, и удалились.  
И доктор опять забыл про второй свой вопрос.  
В ящике лежали сокровища. Джон это понял, едва глянув другу в лицо. В лице отражались потрясение и восторг.  
Шерлок брал листы.  
Осторожно, словно они могли рассыпаться в пудру и прах. Читал - медленно, как никогда не читал “Таймс” или новостные ленты.  
Потом вдруг отбрасывал. Вскакивал.  
Каминный огонь бросал блики на его длинную мечущуюся фигуру, по углам скреблась темнота.  
Хватал скрипку. Надолго замирал, потом заводил неизвестные и неслыханные мелодии - выдувал из скрипки леденящие, пронзительные и долгие, как осенний ветер, звуки. Обрывал.  
Снова брался за листы.  
Забыл про Джона окончательно. А Джон хотел спать - это случилась полночь.  
\- Шерлок? Я пойду? Я ведь пока тебе не нужен?  
\- А... Да. Конечно. Иди.  
Уотсон лёг в постель. Подумал. Сунул голову под подушку. Всё равно заползали длинные, тоскливые вскрики.  
Но спать хотелось сильней.

19.  
“Да. Это оно. ШХ”  
Минутное тихое раздумье. Додумав, телефон издает трель.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, Майкрофт. Всё сходится. Это Дудка. И она нашла себе Дудочника. Проверь по базам всех лондонских эмпатов.  
\- Ты думаешь?..  
\- Ты тоже так думаешь. Дудка не смогла бы по-настоящему проснуться, если бы не почувствовала подходящего по типу свободного эмпата. Да... Всё-таки вряд ли ты найдешь его по базам. Мне кажется, мы имеем дело с “дичком”. С неучтенным эмпатом.  
\- Невозможно!  
\- Погляди на себя в зеркало и скажи это еще раз. Как ты думаешь, сколько ещё ей понадобится крови, чтобы развязать катастрофу?  
\- Перед Мировой было тринадцать жертв. Все - простецы. Но тогда особо не отслеживали. Могло быть и больше.  
\- У нас пока что трое.  
\- Да. Время еще есть. Я уже распорядился провести внеплановый медицинский осмотр всех городских “дам”. И усилить патрулирование в “красных” районах. Возможно, она побоится привлекать к себе внимание на фоне такой шумихи.  
\- Возможно. Но, скорее всего, ей плевать. Я пойду, послушаю город.  
\- Не смей!.. - вздох. - Ладно, хотя бы не ходи один.  
\- Я не такой идиот...  
Отбой.  
“Ты еще хуже”, - говорит про себя Майкрофт. Шерлок не должен уже его слышать, но, наверно, услышит.

20.  
 _Кто я?_  
Если смотреть в зеркало, то невыносимо.  
На часах - почти четыре. Время, когда ночь переходит в утро. В ванной комнате кафель. Скользкий. В мелкую красную крапинку, почти в пыль. В наполненной водой раковине лежит нож - обычный охотничий нож, с деревянной отполированной рукоятью, с хорошей балансировкой.  
Сам его выбирал. Кажется, в прошлом году? Да, в прошлом...  
От лезвия в воде поднимаются коричнево-алые разводы. Память отказывает. Мучительно сжимать пальцами виски. Воспоминания колышутся, как водоросли.  
 _Была женщина. Да. Точно. Женщина. Проститутка.  
О, Господи!_  
У женщины были совершенно тупые, самочьи глаза. Точно, глаза тупой, покорной, грязной самки. Она была отвратительна.  
 _Да, но зачем?.._  
Ей заплатил восемьдесят долларов. Она повела в темную, узкую комнатушку, почти гроб. Большую часть комнатушки занимала кровать, но кровать шикарная, с шелковым бельем, с горой подушек и дубовым резным изголовьем.  
И самка потянула на эту кровать...  
 _Но зачем же было её убивать?! Господи! Господи-Иисусе Всемогущий!  
Что я наделал?!_  
Нож улыбается из раковины. Нож знает, что теперь остается.  
Взял. Поглядел в зеркало, не узнавая лица. Аккуратно, осторожно повел по шее, следя, чтобы линия получалась ровной.

21.  
Кваенга проснулась среди ночи, тяжело дыша. Сорочка влипла в тело и душила. Выпросталась из пледов, с трудом поднялась. Стояла, лихорадочно прислушиваясь. Но звуки умерли. Поняла, от чего проснулась. Внезапная тишина. Она иногда громче, чем выстрел. Легла опять. Чувствовала - что-то происходит в мире, нехорошее. Но еще чувствовала: теперь уже её не касается. Будущее по-прежнему куталось в туман неизвестностей.  
Примерно тогда же, в самый тяжелый ночной час, между четырьмя и пятью, проснулся доктор Джон Уотсон. Проснулся не по своей воле, но он уже привык.  
\- Ну? Что еще?  
\- Собирайся, Джон, идём.  
\- Прямо сейчас? - дежурно поинтересовался доктор сквозь зевок.  
Ответа не получил. Ещё в полудрёме натянул одежду, зябко ёжась - наступившая осень выморозила под утро комнату.  
\- Я хоть кофе выпью? - прокричал.  
Снизу истерически проплакала скрипка.  
\- Понял-понял! Пистолет брать?  
\- Бери. Всё бери!  
\- Настолько опасно?  
\- Я буду занят. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь прикрывал мне спину.  
\- Надеюсь, мы не полезем в закрытое отделение Исторического музея... Или к кому-нибудь в сейф...  
На улице Джон глянул детективу в лицо и едва сдержался, чтобы не отпрянуть. Щёки Холмса заливала мертвенная бледность, а радужки глаз в лунном свете казались прозрачными.  
\- Шерлок... ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Более чем. Давно так хорошо себя не чувствовал, - пробормотал детектив, и слова отозвались в голове доктора странным звоном. Наверно, с недосыпу.  
\- Так куда мы направляемся? - кинул в быстро удаляющуюся спину. Увидел скрипичный футляр. - И зачем ты взял с собой скрипку?  
\- Пока не знаю, - прошелестел Шерлок, и в голове опять прозвенело. Теперь коротко.  
А город был тих. Просто на удивление. Это была даже не тишина сна, а глубокая, неповоротливая обездвиженность запнувшейся на полушаге жизни.  
Быстро дошли до метро. Зачем-то постояли перед входом минут пять. И ничего спрашивать Джону не хотелось. Молчание почти физическое окутало фигуру в плаще, и нарушить его казалось насилием.  
Когда Шерлоку надоело стоять и молчать, он пошёл к Риджентс-парку, вглядываясь в темноту странно светлыми глазам, но скоро передумал, свернул к Школе бизнеса. У кованой ограды достал из кармана пачку сигарет с красной маркировкой “Только для магов!”. Под неодобрение прищелкнул пальцами, прикурил одну.  
\- Мне сейчас очень надо, - почти виновато пояснил.  
От Школы свернули на Парк-роуд. Здания наплывали, как печальные тёмные призраки погибших китов... Всё темнело, хотя, казалось, темнеть дальше было некуда... Ещё пару раз сворачивали. А у Мерилибон, у мраморной мемориальной доски, Шерлок вдруг дернул доктора за плечо и “прыгнул”. Без предупреждения, чего доктор категорически не любил. В ушах бухнуло, на миг поднялась тошнота. Земля ушла из-под ног и тут же вернулась.  
\- Да, здесь, - удовлетворенно сообщил Шерлок и поставил футляр на землю.  
\- Где это мы? - поинтересовался Уотсон. Впрочем, сам уже увидел табличку: “Пантон-стрит, 18”.

Продолжало быть странно тихо. Особенно для такого района.  
Никто не орал, не горланил песен, из пабов не вываливались пьяные личности, яркие женщины не предлагали ночных услуг. Так и не встретили ни одного кэба. Но Шерлок, кажется, никакой несообразицы не замечал.  
Он примостил скрипку на плече и заиграл. Джон не узнал мелодию и на этот раз. Впрочем, он плохо знал классику и не мог утверждать достоверно.  
Он вообще вдруг потерял способность к достоверности утверждений.  
На сей раз Шерлок играл неистовое. Мелодию швыряло из стороны в строну, ритм штормило, скрипку трясло в возбуждении, на лбу детектива проступили капли пота. Теперь бледность стаяла, в свете уличного фонаря ярко выделились на скулах алые пятна. Губы, обычно невнятные, сделались кровавыми, вампирьими. Музыка заливала улицу целиком, отдавалась каким-то эхом, и, кажется, в такт звенели оконные стекла. Шерлок стоял совсем неподвижно, словно влитый в мостовую, только дёргано двигались плечи и бешено скакали руки. Глаза его были закрыты, лицо - абсолютно отрешенно. Шерлок был _не здесь_ , и через его руки _нездешнее_ яростно пробивало себе дорогу в этот мир, как птенец проклевывает скорлупу яйца или даже как вервольф рвёт выносившую его утробу.  
Это было невыразимо красиво и... страшно.   
Джона охватил озноб и начали подгибаться колени, он схватился рукой за стену... Тогда Шерлок распахнул по-прежнему прозрачные глаза и жутко, перекрывая, но не прекращая мелодию, прокричал:  
\- Держи мне спину, Джон!  
И Уотсон словно бы очнулся.  
Мелодия продолжала пугать и завораживать, но уже не выбивала почву из-под ног. Положил руку на рукоять пистолета и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Мы, конечно, не боевые маги, но тоже кое-что умеем... Просто иногда и нас можно сбить с ног.

автор:Kyyhky

Теперь было жутко, потому что по стенам домов - Джон только сейчас заметил - засновали странные тени. Они роились, как комарьё, в пятнах света, особенно густо облепляя тень детектива, но разглядеть их не представлялось возможным - фокус постоянно смещался, расплывался, в глазах от усилия начинало двоиться и троиться, и доктор решил не смотреть. Он просто снял пистолет с предохранителя и поближе придвинулся к Шерлоку.  
Теней становилось больше и больше, фонарный свет блёк, мелодия ярилась и крепла, руки скрипача двигались уже невообразимыми скачками и рывками, плечи тряслись, как в припадке, в ушах ревело, кровь стучала, сердце выпрыгивало, воздух исчезал...  
\- Я не выдержу... я... не смогу...  
Джон уже не понимал, кто это бормочет, сам он или кто-то еще, он просто хотел, чтобы Шерлок прекратил играть. И вообще - всё прекратил.  
И Шерлок, поиграв еще одну вечность, прекратил. Как раз тогда, когда Джон уже совсем собирался умереть и раствориться в мелодии. Или выскочить из себя и тоже исчезнуть.  
Обессиленно опустил скрипку к ногам. Привалился к стене, сполз на корточки. Уронил голову на колени. Джон привалился рядом.  
\- Ты как? И что это вообще было?  
Шерлок вяло пожал плечами, не подымая лица.  
\- Потом. Не сейчас.  
\- Ты идти-то можешь?  
\- Я его почувствовал, - невнятно проговорил Шерлок. - Это хорошо. Но он меня тоже почувствовал. Или мог почувствовать, я не понял. Это плохо.  
\- Понятно. То есть, ничего не понятно, но ладно. Я рад, что ты не зря... всё это. Так ты идти можешь? А то мне кажется, что здесь кэб мы не поймаем..  
С грохотом распахнулось одно из окон, кто-то заспанным голосом выкрикнул:  
\- А ну проваливайте, или сейчас полицию вызову! - странно, что только сейчас.  
\- Зачем нам кэб? - совсем уж прошептал детектив. Не глядя сунул холодные пальцы Джону, вздохнул...  
Теперь была квартира по Бейкер. Гостиная, диван. Причем, каким-то образом, объяснимым только нечеловеческой усталостью Холмса, сам детектив оказался на диване, а вот Джон - на полу рядом. “Ну, хотя бы не _в диване_ ”, - философски подумал Уотсон. Бывали прецеденты. У неопытных и неаккуратных магов.  
\- Так что это было? Теперь можешь объяснить? И, наверно, чаю?  
Шерлок снова вздохнул, улыбнулся. Рухнул на подушку с закрытыми глазами. Джон приложил пальцы к детективной шее - пульс оказался ровным и сильным. Холмс спал.  
А Уотсон знал, что спать Шерлок ложится, только если сделал работу, и сделал её хорошо. 


	4. Chapter 4

22.

 _Он_ , сказала.  
 _Он должен умереть. Опасен._  
Да, _он_ \- опасен. Человек с умом холодной, злой машины. Человек, извративший свою суть. Человек, медленно убивающий себя, должен быть убит окончательно - чтобы не было больше лжи. Земля пропахла ложью и пропиталась кровью. Не ходит один. Держит за спиной, у плеча, у локтя - верную собачку. С зубами. Лекарь-убийца. Что может быть отвратительней? Порок на пороке, грех от греха…  
О, я вижу у него за спиной тени. Я мог бы их даже посчитать. Тени... Человек в кепке. Человек в пятнистой форме. И еще один - совсем молодой парнишка. И... и женщина. Лекарь-женоубийца.  
Мерзость.  
Я не знаю пока, где вы, но я вижу ваши сны. Грязные, липкие сны.  
Тягучие сны. Люди, носящие отпечатки снов, и сны, носящие отпечатки людей.  
И вот он идет по равнине. Палящей, пустой, голодной равнине. И скрипит у него на зубах песок. И ноги, пусть его босые ноги кровью исходят! И пусть он идет бесконечно!  
И да… Он идёт ко мне. Пусть он этого не знает, но он должен умереть. Он не достоин жить.

23.  
Джон спал, и крепко. Он видел сны, все какие-то обрывочные, мяклые, жухлые, как ворох листьев в позднюю осень. Неприятные. Еще у него прямо во сне невообразимо заболело горло. И, когда он пытался что-то сказать (или закричать, если сны совсем уж оборачивались кошмарами), из горла вырывались только слабые, нелепые квохтанья.  
А когда Джон окончательно проснулся, сбросил с себя потное и тяжелое одеяло, оказалось, простыл. Совсем и точно.  
Идя за микстурами из универсального «спасательного» набора, услышал загнанные всхлипы. Соседа тоже мучили кошмары. Возможно, следовало его разбудить…  
Джон решил заглянуть в гостиную. Детектив по-прежнему спал на диване, свесив длинные ноги и разметавшись. Постанывал и бормотал.  
\- Шерлок?  
По стене бегали тени, откуда-то несло афганской духотой, скрипел на зубах песок, а ноги болели. Попал какой-то камешек в ботинок, натерло до крови.  
\- Шерлок?!  
И Джон понял, что ничего, совсем ничего не может сделать, просто нужно куда-то идти. Но не хочется, потому что еще страшней…  
\- Джон!  
И Джон проснулся. Во второй раз. Сел, растирая глаза. Горло болело по-прежнему. За окном начинался рассвет. Ночные м-фонари тихо гасли, по мокрой мостовой шло алое.  
В гостиной шумно, загнанно дышали. Нужно было найти таблеток. И поглядеть, что происходит. И как раз запахло сигаретами. Да, Шерлок уже не спал.  
\- Думаешь, ночью миссис Хадсон не заметит? У неё нюх, как у ищейки, - прокаркал доктор.  
\- Миссис Хадсон уехала. Ещё вчера. А тебе сигарета тоже не повредила бы.  
Швырнул пачку. Джон поморщился: пачка была из полулегальных, и если бы вдруг заглянул Лестрад «с домом и двором», ведьмовка-Салли была бы весьма довольна.  
\- Сны?  
\- Сны…  
\- Это как-то связано?.. – изобразил руками игру на скрипке.  
\- Несомненно, - Шерлок походил на взволнованную уличную ворону. – Несомненно, она клюнула.  
\- Она?  
\- Она. Она, оно, он – какая разница?! Это вообще не человек, у него по определению нет пола!  
Вскочил, забегал по гостиной.  
\- Не человек? Послушай, я плохо соображаю, и у меня болит горло. Я выпью чего-нибудь и лягу спать дальше. Ты потом объяснишь, ладно? Вроде раньше ты говорил, что Дудочник – человек. Мужчина. Кажется…  
\- Погоди. Стой. Дудочник – это инструмент. Инструмент, который играет на инструменте. Дудочник играет на Дудке. Но Дудка играет Дудочником. Да. Вот оно… Впервые, Джон! Впервые я играю не с человеком! Ты только подумай…  
\- Не могу, - честно признался Джон и пошёл за таблетками.  
\- И мне принеси.  
Шут бы побрал всех этих детективов.

24.  
Майкрофт прищёлкнул пальцами. По стене побежала рябь – застигнутая врасплох Виола поспешно поправляла платье, делалась благопристойной. В жизни же у Майкрофта ничего благопристойного не было. Младший брат опять лез, куда не следовало. Нынешней ночью его видели со скрипкой и Джоном на Пантон-стрит. Если бы только со скрипкой, то подхватили бы под белы рученьки и домой. Но был Джон, а Джона им пока велено расценивать как основного телохранителя. Поэтому наблюдали в стороне. Ничего не поняли, конечно.  
Но Шерлок определенно играл «вызов», и за это следовало бы сдать его на растерзание маменьке. А маменьке Шерлок страшно обязан, поэтому не посмел бы дерзить.  
\- Антея, - позвал.  
\- Сэр?  
В первозданной чистоте мыслей девушки занозой сидел испуг. Она не страшится «горячих точек», однажды была ранена, трижды попадала в заложницы (совершенно невозмутимо) - но до дрожи в коленках боится настенных теней. Смешно.  
Щелкнул еще раз, и тени исчезли. Сидят по углам, не шевелятся – опасаются теперь.  
А Антея расслабилась. Улыбнулась смущенно.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Да. Доктор Джон Уотсон.  
\- Объект номер два? – подняла идеальную бровь. Майкрофт подумал, что она всё же хороша.  
\- Именно. Проверьте еще раз на уровень эмпатии.  
\- Будет сделано. Сроки? - деловито зашевелила пальцами в маникюре. Эта ее привычка всюду таскать записную “невидимку” слегка раздражает, но у каждого свои слабости.  
\- Чем быстрее, тем лучше. И еще... Моему брату потребуется некоторая помощь, хотя он сам еще этого не знает... Очень деликатного характера.  
\- Помощь медицинского рода? Или?  
\- Почти. Нужно, чтобы кто-то защитил его психику. В ближайшее время она будет подвергаться серьёзным нагрузкам. И этот кто-то не должен быть слишком навязчив.  
\- Сейчас свободен Рэйли. Он умеет быть незаметным.  
“Артур Рэйли, - кивнул своим мыслям Майкрофт. - Антея действительно очень хороша. Быстро соображает. Маг-перевертыш, стихийно-инклюзивный эмпат, застрявший в птичьем теле на пятнадцать лет и настолько с ним сжившийся, что оставил сапсана своей базовой формой и после освобождения...”  
\- Годится. Пусть приступает немедленно.

25.

В семье настоятеля общины святого Ганефора в Льеже родился первенцем младенец мужеска пола, родом же эмпат, нареченный Римо. Разрешившись от бремени, мать его опочила в горячке, и, терзаемый горем, отец сокрыл род младенца и растил при себе его, как боевого мага, и давал ему все умения, какие такому роду пристойны. И трижды проклято деяние сие, и несть оправдания вовек.  
Ибо младенец тот, выросши, с ума сдвинул весь город свой, и всю страну погрузил в пучины безумия, сам же страдая безмерно. И развязал великую усобицу, когда брат поднялся на брата, сын на отца, дочь на мать. Не осталось в ту годину ни единого города неразоренным, и ни единой пашни неповрежденной, а церкви лежали в руинах. Скончался Римо в страшных муках, смерть причинив и близким своим великой силой мысли. И сожжён был, а пепел развеяли над городом Бёрном, и с той поры устраивают повсеместно дома покоя умственного для эмпатов, куда младенцев с разрушительным даром мысли отдавать следует, во избежание бед великих.  
Дома сии устраивать надлежит так…

Из уставного поручения св. Бенедикта Бреарийского  
к начальникам домов покоя

26.

Шерлок опять обижал скрипку, поэтому Джон, разумеется, проснулся. Был, впрочем, полдень воскресенья - время достаточно почтенное и, в любом случае, позднее. Горло продолжало болеть. Познабливало. Зевая, спустился вниз, к запаху кофе и какой-то сдобы. Спросонья подумал про миссис Хадсон – с теплотой. Но тут же вспомнил, что квартирная хозяйка в отъезде. Тем более, продолжало потягивать табаком.  
\- У нас праздник? – спросил у спины детектива, затянутой в синий халат. На фоне серого оконного проема спина выглядела напряженно.  
\- Вроде того, - не оборачиваясь, отозвался Шерлок и снова обидел скрипку.  
\- Мы раскрыли дело?  
\- Нет.  
\- Так с чего это?  
Стояли, понимаете ли, две чашки кофе и целая тарелка маленьких круассанов из соседней булочной. На журнальном столике, в опасном соседстве со склянкой чего-то отвратительного. Попытка применения дедукции выглядела так: круассаны и кофе из воздуха явиться не могут, миссис Хадсон в отъезде, следовательно… Излишней заботливостью Шерлок прежде не страдал.  
\- А, ну… пей кофе, Джон. И ешь...  
\- Спасибо, конечно…  
\- ...И микстуру не забудь.  
Джон зевнул и уточнил:  
\- Вот эту самую, на столе? Мерзость? Зачем это еще?  
Шерлок таинственно молчал, а скрипка вздрагивала и хотела в футляр.  
\- Шерлок? Что это?  
Шерлок продолжал молчать.  
\- Что в склянке?  
Недовольно обронил:  
\- Энергетик. Общеукрепляющее.  
\- Зачем бы мне это? И с чего ты озаботился моим здоровьем?  
Шерлок молчал теперь выразительно. И не оборачивался со всей настойчивостью. Два и два Джон складывать умел.  
\- Знобит. Горло болит, - веско сообщил.  
\- Знаю, - буркнул.  
\- Я не простывал. Дождя не было, ног я не промочил.  
\- Ночью я слишком увлекся. Свою энергию вылил до дна и, когда не хватило, занял немного у тебя, - с неохотой признал. – Я свой энергетик уже выпил. Это твоя порция.  
\- О.  
Джон не сумел решить, как к признанию относиться, поэтому пошёл чистить зубы.  
А Шерлок продолжал стоять у окна. На ветке дуба сидела птица. Сапсан, кажется. Странно. Или улетела из зоопарка, или какая-то природная аномалия.

27.

Мир птичий походит на чередование черного и белого, а серого в нем нет вовсе. Еще запахи - резкие, бьющие.  
И простые, чистые ощущения. Свобода, простор, голод, усталость, высота, шум, пыль, дождь, ветер. Никаких мыслей, никаких невнятных желаний - всё просто.  
Защищать человека с густым, колючим шлейфом от всех опасностей. Если нужно, умереть, но защитить.  
Хорошо, что птицы не боятся смерти. Смерть, - птица наклоняет головку, пытается вспомнить, - это такое слово. Пустое. За ним ничего нет. И слово «страх» тоже пустое и непонятное. Только привкус неудобства. Но быстро проходящий.  
Большую часть времени птицу ничто не тревожит, лишь изредка просыпается голод — тогда она снимается с ветки и летит за вкусным свежим мясом в обычное место; или накатывает усталость — и птица задремывает, нахохлившись под козырьком крыши, но даже и в дремоте продолжает ощущать колючий шлейф запаха. Человеку грозит опасность, но далекая, смутная.  
Ничего. Человек будет спасён.

28.

\- Слушай, а сам-то ты как?  
К часу пополудни Джон пришёл в себя настолько, что начал интересоваться окружающим пейзажем, включая и соседа по квартире. Сосед теперь лежал на диване, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Нормально. А что со мной должно быть?  
Джон замялся:  
\- Ну, знаешь... - хотел сказать, что, де, что угодно может быть с шебутным единственным в мире консультирующим магом-детективом. - Мигрень. Вот. У тебя она довольно часто в последнее время.  
\- Нет. Нормально. Всё в порядке. Скажи, а птица за окном... Погляди, за окном есть птица?  
Джон приподнял брови. Птица была. Сидела на ветке. Достаточно большая, по крайней мере, побольше обычной вороны. И, по видимости, хищная.  
\- Да. Странно. Мне кажется, я её уже видел.  
\- Я тоже.  
Словно подслушав разговор, птица лениво шевельнулась, на миг втянула голову, но тут же плавно раздвинула крылья и снялась с места.

автор: metaspade

\- И что это значит? - нахмурился.  
\- Пока не знаю. Скорее всего, Майкрофт, но с таким же успехом могут быть и Дудочник, и случайная птица, удравшая из зоопарка. Хотя - нет. Угрозы я не ощущаю.  
\- Ты ведь можешь позвонить брату...  
\- Не дождётся.  
\- Эта ваша смешная вражда в могилу сведет.  
\- Кого? - наконец открыл глаза. Сел. Зевнул.  
\- Меня, - мрачно буркнул Джон, продолжая пялиться в окно. Он был почти уверен: сделав пару кругов над домом, птица возвратится. - Или тебя, или его. Или всех сразу.  
\- Не замечал в тебе страсти к драматизации. Иди лучше одевайся. И потеплее.  
\- Мы куда-то идем?  
\- Да. Я уверен на девяносто пять процентов. С минуты на минуту позвонят.

И точно, позвонили.  
На Парк-Лейн, в значительной близости от знаменитого отеля (у отеля нынче появилась своя персональная кровавая история), лежала девушка. Миловидная, как мог заметить Джон.  
Дура, как заметил Шерлок без особого сочувствия. Несомненно, легкого поведения.  
\- Но это ведь не повод вот так вот! - воскликнул Джон, взмахнув руками. Побежали по пальцам крохотные искорки – рвались наружу эмоции (совсем неопределенный комок: и ужас, и жалость, и злость, и желание найти и расстрелять подонка).  
\- Не повод, - грустно согласился Лестрад. У инспектора был искренне-больной, опечаленный вид, и при других обстоятельствах Джон привычно посоветовал бы ему чайную ложку настойки родиолы и ментальную чистку минут на двадцать. Лучше – под руководством опытного терапевта. – Шерлок, ты что-то понимаешь в этом всем?  
Шерлок стоял коленями на асфальте и глядел на тело. Не ответил. Молчал еще минуты три. У него, заметил доктор, подрагивали пальцы и губы.  
\- От чего она умерла? – наконец спросил.  
\- Псих, - выдохнула Салли.  
\- Точная причина смерти? – настойчиво повторил Шерлок. – Ну же, Джон!  
\- Ты же видишь… - беспомощно пробормотал Уотсон. Тут ведь и полный кретин сообразит, что девушка, лежащая на асфальте, с раскроенным горлом жить бы не смогла.  
\- Джон!  
Пришлось наклоняться, проклиная профессиональную выучку. Ладонью проводить над телом. Прикрыть глаза – так легче.  
\- Ну? Причина?  
\- Она… - пальцы покалывало. За веками метались колючие светлячки. – Она… О. А ведь и точно. Умерла она от мортума. Горло ей перерезали в самый последний момент.  
Шерлок чертыхнулся.  
Поднялся с мостовой, отряхивая колени.  
\- Что-нибудь странное в последние сутки происходило? Кто-нибудь замечал?  
Джон глядел в серое лондонское небо, потому что больше никуда глядеть не хотелось. Опять увидел ту птицу. Странно, но птица его не тревожила. Шерлок прав: никакой враждебности. Нелюбопытный, но верный наблюдатель.  
\- Ещё раз спрашиваю: странности замечали?  
У полицейских были растерянные лица. Шерлок в некотором роде прав: довольно идиотские выражения.  
\- Ну… - неуверенно начала Салли. – У нас ночью сегодня выла собака. А лично у меня третий день болит голова. Никогда раньше не болела.  
Детектив скривился едко:  
\- Если у тебя критические дни и скачет энергобаланс, это еще не значит, что…  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Фрик. На себя бы посмотрел. Да у тебя же руки трясутся при виде очередного трупа. От радости! - оскорбленная, отошла. Джону казалось, что и бравая полицейша слегка побледнела и спала с лица. Дул холодный, пронизывающий ветер.  
\- Невиданное нашествие птиц. Примерно две тысячи серых галок устроили вчера митинг у ратуши в Баттерси. Родился теленок с двумя головами. Это уже третий теленок за последние полгода, - зачитал с м-планшета один из стажеров, молоденький совсем паренек. Имени Джон не запомнил. Подумал, что скверно, когда карьера начинается с такого вот дельца. - Что-то вроде этого?  
На удивление, едкости Шерлок отпускать не стал.  
Кивнул.  
\- Еще!  
В полной тишине парнишка читал про выбросившегося на берег кита, объявившееся в замке Хидлс-Рок незарегистрированное привидение (учитывая, что замок развлекательно-игровой, отстроенный по заказу “Дисней-компани”, действительно странно), виденную в метрополитене гигантскую крысу, таинственное самоубийство парочки подростков в Саттоне…  
\- О…  
Парнишка замолчал. Шерлок застыл, широко распахнув глаза. В гениальных мозгах, наверно, вертелись с невыразимой скоростью шестерёнки, отщёлкивая смыслы и значения.  
\- Статистику по самоубийствам мне. За последние трое суток. Срочно…  
Парнишка выглядел весьма восхищенным и довольным. Наверно, знаменитый Шерлок Холмс – кумир его, и мальчишка с неделю еще будет рассказывать, как этот кумир снизошел, и как он, мальчишка, кумиру оказался полезен. Про девушку, возможно, уже забудет.  
Лестрад покорно вздохнул, кивнул:  
\- Сейчас…


End file.
